Extrañas peticiones
by M.J. Hayden
Summary: Rin le dice a Sesshômaru que quiere una mamá, pero no cualquier mamá sino que quiere que Kagome sea su mamá. ¿Qué opinará sobre eso Inuyasha? Reto del foro ¡Siéntate!


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.

**Notas del autor:** En respuesta al reto #43 del foro ¡Siéntate! Propuesto por bruxi. Creo que es lo más OoC que pude haber hecho en toda mi existencia, pero carajo me costó un ovario y la mitad del otro (?). La comedia no es lo mío definitivamente, ni siquiera sé si el reto consistía exactamente en _esto_. Jo, soy terrible. Nos leemos más abajo.

**Link del foro**: fanfiction (punto) net / forum / Si%C3%A9ntate /84265

**Pareja principal del fic:** InuxKAg (insinuación leve de SessxRin)

**Canción recomendada:** Random

/-/IxK/-/

Peticiones extrañas, deseos cumplidos y sentimientos revelados.

El imponente daiyoukai mantenía su vista fija en el horizonte, los olores del bosque se mezclaban en su nariz avisándole cualquier peligro cercano. Pero al parecer ese día todo ser huía de su presencia, al menos reconocían su propia inferioridad y no lo molestaban con peleas innecesarias.

—¡Mamá, mamá! —una voz chillona perforó el silencio del apacible lugar, escuchó el movimiento de hojas y de pronto se encontró cara a cara con un niño humano, en cuanto este reparó en su naturaleza empezó a temblar como un animal asustado—. De-demonio.

Un crack tras su espalda hizo al pequeño dar un brinco asustado, pero el demonio perro no movió un músculo, sabia quien venía caminando completamente distraída. Rin salió con una alegre sonrisa y un montón de fruta entre los pliegues de su kimono, al mantener su vista fija en su tesoro alimenticio no notó al niño hasta que estuvo a punto de chocar con él.

Parpadeó confundida ante la imagen que tenía frente a ella, su Señor mirando a un niño humano era algo que no se veía muy seguido. Al menos un niño humano que no fuera ella. Recordando como caminar le sonrió al demonio comenzando a ir a su lado, hasta que una mano adulta la detuvo.

Le dio una rápida mirada a la mano que sujetaba su muñeca sintiendo una sensación de deja vú enorme, sus ojos siguieron recorriendo el esbelto brazo hasta encontrarse con una mujer y la alarma se disparó en sus sentidos.

—Suélteme —pidió con voz controlada, lo que menos quería era alertar a su señor de lo temerosa que se encontraba. Sabía que él se ponía extremadamente posesivo cuando se trataba de su seguridad y a pesar de que eso le gustaba no quería que lastimara a esa señora que, a su ver se preocupaba por su bienestar.  
—Es un demonio —gruñó la frase con la fiereza que sólo una madre poseía y a Rin ese gesto le trajo recuerdos que la entristecieron.  
—Sí y Rin está con él. —Ella le sonrió luminosamente a la mujer soltando el agarre que la mantenía a su lado hasta llegar con Sesshômaru quien al verla a su lado empezó a andar con paso lento, mataría a Jaken por dejarla sola. Era un incompetente que no podía cuidar a una niña humana.  
—¡Espera! —la mujer gritó importándole poco el que temblara como una hoja. El demonio gruñó en su fuero interno deteniéndose aunque estuviera listo para atacar a la humana molesta, hasta que las siguientes palabras lo anclaron a su sitio—, ¿es tu padre?

¿Él? ¿Padre de Rin? De ninguna maldita manera, ¿en qué se basa para eso? Tal vez era que ambos mantenían los mismos ojos dorados y la larga cabellera platinada, si pero _claro_ que podían pasar perfectamente por padre e hija.

—Rin no tiene padres —contestó la niña con simpleza dándole la espalda a la mujer, era una de las cosas más descabelladas que había escuchado en toda su corta vida. El demonio a su lado no era su padre e internamente lo agradecía por varias razones que nadie debía conocer.

Se alejaron de la pequeña familia caminando en completo silencio por el bosque, la niña masticaba ausente las pequeñas frutas que había conseguido de un árbol en medio de los pinos.

—Rin, descansaremos aquí —llamó el daiyoukai sentándose al cobijo de un árbol. La niña le sonrió asintiendo y colocándose a su lado. Comió lo último que quedaba de su desayuno tardío y después se recostó en el césped pensando en algo que había nacido en su pecho al ver a la mamá del pequeño preocuparse por ella.

El daiyoukai cerró los ojos relajándose ante la ausencia de Jaken, aunque debía pensar en cuál sería el castigo por ello.

—Señor Sesshômaru. —Rin llamó su atención con un pequeño susurró—, ¿podría hacer algo por mí?

Él no contestó abiertamente, pero abrió sus ojos en señal de que estaba atento a su petición. Sus sentidos de demonio se pusieron alerta ante la mirada que la pequeña le estaba dando y el de supervivencia empezó a sonar con una alarma roja en su cerebro que decía con letras de neón: Alerta máxima. Huye.

—Rin quiere una mamá.

/-/IxK-/

—Keh, eres un idiota Miroku —el hanyô se burló abiertamente del monje que ahora trotaba a su lado con una mano en su mejilla enrojecida.  
—Es esta mano maldita —sollozó con fingida pesadumbre sin dejar que Inuyasha lo pasara, era el único con el que podía hablar dado que Kagome ahora usurpaba su lugar tras la exterminadora en Kirara. Y después de que Shippô lo dejara para que no se le pegaran sus mañas, iba cómodamente sobre el hombro de la miko del futuro.  
—Monje pervertido —le riñó con camaradería acelerando un poco más el paso, le gustaba competir con Miroku en velocidad, el humano era bastante resistente y con una cabeza que soportaba al mismísimo Hiraikotsu de Sango.  
—¿Y qué tal tú con la señorita Kagome?—el monje levantó sus cejas con pervertida insinuación haciendo que el mitad demonio enrojeciera peor que su haori.  
—Keh.

El súbito rugido de Kirara los alertó dándole alcance en un santiamén, el grito de Kagome le inyectó a Inuyasha una descarga de adrenalina a sus venas haciendo que sus sistemas se optimizarán y en menos de cuatro segundos había llegado al lado de Sango, deteniéndose en seco.

Su medio hermano sostenía a una sorprendida Kagome muy cerca, examinado cada centímetro de la miko como si fuera una adquisición que le gustaría comprar. El colmo y lo que sacó de su estupor a Inuyasha fue cuando se atrevió a olerle el pelo a Kagome.

—Vendrás conmigo —Declaró el daiyoukai con su característico tono frío. El rostro de la chica del futuro enrojeció ante sus palabras.  
—Y-yo n-no —tartamudeo sorprendida—. ¡No!

El demonio le frunció el ceño con desprecio, ¿osaba a desafiarlo? Qué le dieran, él no se movería hasta que ella fuera consigo.

—¡Suéltala!—rugió Inuyasha después de recuperarse del shock inicial, Sesshômaru detuvo el golpe de la Tessaiga con Tokijin sin el menor esfuerzo, antes de que el hanyô alcanzara a la miko la rodeo con su estola manteniéndola a su lado.

No quería ni pensar en lo olorosa que quedaría con el contacto de la humana, _adiós dignidad_.

Inuyasha gruñó un montón de maldiciones en dirección del daiyoukai que este ignoró olímpicamente. Sin dirigir ni una mirada al grupo emprendió el vuelo con la sorprendida sacerdotisa gritando el nombre del híbrido.

Tanto Miroku como Sango seguían petrificados del shock mientras veían perderse a Sesshômaru en el cielo. ¿Qué coño había en la mente del youkai? ¿Se había golpeado la cabeza y ahora creía estar enamorado de Kagome? ¿O por qué carajo se la había llevado?

Tal vez secretamente había estado enamorado de ella desde la primera vez que la vio y hasta ahora se le hacía correcto reclamarla ya que Inuyasha no lo hacía. Todo era como esas novelas bizarras que la colegiala llevaba a veces de su época.

—¡Sango! —Miroku la sacó de sus cavilaciones cuando la sacudió levemente, la aludida parpadeo confundida —, sigamos a Inuyasha, rápido.

Ella asintió empezando a seguir el rastro de destrucción hecho por Tessaiga. Alguien necesitaba ir a un grupo para control de la ira.

/-/IxK/-/

—¡Suéltame! —gritó Kagome más asombrada con lo que acababa de ocurrir que preocupada, Sesshômaru la ignoró olímpicamente hasta que sola se dio cuenta que quien estaba como si de una boa se tratara alrededor del cuerpo del daiyoukai era ella. Enrojeció tres tonos de rojo por encima del traje de rata de fuego. —, ¿a dónde me llevas?

Él no contestó lo que a Kagome le molestó colocándose frente al demonio y deteniéndole el paso en el proceso.

—Dejemos esto claro— empezó a hablar a trompicones completamente nerviosa y acalorada como para pensar claramente —, no me gustas. No estoy enamorada de ti y no quiero que te hagas una idea equivocada al respecto, así que ya puedes llevarme con Inuyasha.

El demonio albino la miró incapaz de creer que de verdad estaba escuchando tales palabras disparatadas, congeló su expresión al sentir la repulsión embargarlo y mantuvo las arcadas bajo control al imaginarse en algo _serio_ con la miko frente a él.

—Sandeces —cortó el monólogo descabellado de un solo golpe —, no estás aquí por complacerme.

Kagome lo miró sin comprender hasta que una voz alegre y cantarina salió de entré los árboles. La pequeña que siempre acompañaba al mononoke emergió con una sonrisa luminosa al ver a la miko.

—¡Gracias señor Sesshômaru! —gritó rodeando la cintura femenina con sus infantiles manos.

Para, para, para, ¿qué carajo? Kagome parpadeo ante el entusiasmo de la niña preguntándose qué parte del intercambio se había perdido. Por qué lo cierto era que no entendía de qué iba aquello.

—¿Gracias por qué?—preguntó intentando no mostrarse arisca con la niña, algo en sus facciones le recordaban al pequeño Shippô.  
—Rin quería una mamá, así que le pidió al señor Sesshômaru una —le sonrió apretando su mejilla contra el vientre de la miko.

¿Qué era entonces?, ¿una mascota para Sesshômaru?

El demonio se encontraba alejado de las dos recargado en uno de los muchos árboles observando la escena, intentó no mostrar su descontento ante la idea de tener a la chica del futuro con sus extrañas ropas cerca de su protegida. Debía conseguirle ropa más decente o terminaría matando la reputación que varios siglos le había costado mantener.

—Rin —dijo después de un momento de chillidos —, ve a bañarla.

La indignación de Kagome se acrecentó en su interior preparándose para salir como un volcán en erupción, pero cuando sintió una mano rodear la suya no pudo evitar mirar a Rin, quien con una sonrisa le animaba a seguirla.

—Vamos mami —llamó dulcemente dando pequeños saltos. La miko solo asintió dejándose llevar, sintiendo como el daiyoukai posaba sus doradas iris en ella. Se sonrojó por lo débil que era ante una muestra de afecto sabiendo de antemano lo poco que al demonio le gustaba aquello.

Siguieron un pequeño riachuelo hasta donde este se convertía en un hermoso lago, la sacerdotisa miró en todas direcciones nerviosa, no pensaba huir dejando a la niña ahí pero sentía una presencia extraña cerca de ellas.

Rin sin ningún pudor se desprendió de su kimono empezando a internarse al agua, Kagome la siguió no sin cierta renuencia. Ante la vacilación de la miko la niña le sonrió.

—El señor Sesshômaru nos cuida, no tenga miedo —la tranquilizó y aquello hizo que una oscura ceja se arqueara. ¿Quién estaba actuando como mamá de quién? Se encogió de hombros zambulléndose al agua de un salto, sonriéndole a Rin.

Kagome sabía que debía confiar en el olfato de Inuyasha, él pronto estaría ahí para rescatarla. Sólo tenía que esperar a ver a qué hora se le ocurría aparecer y se juró a si misma sentarlo hasta que atravesara la tierra sino lo hacía pronto.

/-/IxK/-/

Los sentidos del ojiceleste se mantenían alerta mientras corría a gran velocidad, había captado el aroma de Kagome unos kilómetros atrás y ante la ausencia del hedor de perro que caracterizaba a Inuyasha no pudo no preocuparse. Esa bestia era un inútil cuando se trataba de protegerla.

Escuchó una risa infantil a lo lejos, provenía exactamente del mismo lugar donde el olor a Kagome se incrementaba considerablemente. Antes de que pudiera correr en esa dirección un látigo de luz detuvo su camino.

Un demonio con un familiar olor a perro se interponía entre Kagome y el lobo, los ojos dorados se mostraban fríos e implacables. Y entonces lo recordó, era Sesshômaru. El hermano mayor de la bestia.

—¡¿Dónde está Kagome?! —Gritó Kôga con mala cara, haciendo gala de sus terribles modales—. ¿Qué le hiciste a mi mujer?

¿Por qué a todos les interesaba esa chica? El daiyoukai no veía el sentido a tanto alboroto, ¡ni siquiera olía bien! Y qué decir de su carácter, incluso Jaken se podría considerar carismático a su lado.

—Ahora es madre de Rin.

Con esa declaración Sesshômaru dejó al lobo estupefacto con una lista interminable de maldiciones en la boca, se transformó en una bola de luz dirigiéndose a donde estaban sus acompañantes femeninas olvidando por completo el encuentro con ese desdichado demonio. Era una pérdida de tiempo tratar de hacerlo entender la nueva vida de esa molestia humana.

Kagome nadó dentro del agua dejando que sus músculos tensos se relajaran, para que negar lo obvio, le había hecho falta un buen baño. Ahora se sentía limpia y completamente satisfecha. Rin se encontraba ya en su kimono en la superficie por lo que supuso que se les había terminado el tiempo de la ducha.

Unos orbes ambarinos la recibieron cuando salió, haciendo que toda su piel enrojeciera.

—¡Siéntate! —Gritó por inercia mientras cerraba los ojos, al no escuchar el característico quejido abrió sus párpados encontrándose a Sesshômaru con una mueca de infinito desprecio.

Rin se carcajeó alegre abrazando la mullida estola de su Señor, ¡los adultos eran tan divertidos! Y su nueva mamá no se quedaba atrás, por eso le había dicho al daiyoukai que la quería a ella.

—Vámonos.

La niña asintió acercándose hasta darle la ropa a la miko quien presurosa se cubrió colocándose la ropa interior ante la mirada curiosa de Rin.

—¿Qué es eso?—señaló el sostén con un dedo, Kagome enrojeció mientras pensaba una manera rápida de cómo explicarle a la pequeña de la época antigua.  
—Es mi ropa interior. —Nada era más sencillo que la verdad, Rin asintió tenía sentido para ella.

—¿Rin puede tener uno?

Kagome palideció ante sus inocentes palabras, ¿cómo explicarle exactamente _eso_ a la niña, sin meterse en temas más vergonzosos estando en ropa interior y con el medio hermano del hombre que amaba a escasos pasos de ella?

—No. — Sesshômaru la salvó de tener que contestar y estaba por sonreírle agradecida cuando _algo_ rozó su espalda.

El gritó de la miko se escuchó incluso en China, dejando un profundo pitido en los oídos del mononoke; pero él había conseguido su premio pues entre sus garras se encontraba el tan querido sostén negro.

Y como si eso no fuera humillante el demonio observó un pequeño detalle entre la oscura tela, sus ojos dorados casi perforan la prenda. Era un perro, pero no un simple perro.

Si no un _perro blanco_. Igual que Yako.

Arrojó lo más lejos que pudo la ropa de la sacerdotisa del futuro como si con ello pudiera borrar la imagen que había visto, pero era demasiado tarde. Incluso si por un milagro de Kami, este lo dejara ciego reviviría cada momento la humillación que había sentido al ver donde _eso_ con su imagen había estado puesto.

A la mierda su promesa, él regresaría a la miko aunque estaba pensando en que no sería en una sola pieza.

/-/IxK/-/

—¡Ese bastardo! —El rugido de Inuyasha asustó a una parvada de aves mientras este seguía corriendo por el bosque, podía haber jurado sentir el aroma de Kagome pero se había evaporado como si nunca hubiese existido.

—¡BESTIA! —Kôga lo interceptó con el puño listo para impactarse en la mejilla del hibrido, quien sin sus reflejos no podría haberlo evitado. De un salto llegó a una de las ramas de un árbol. —¡¿Por qué Kagome no está contigo?! ¡Eres un inútil! ¿Cómo dejaste que tu hermano se la llevara?

—¡¿Dónde está Sesshômaru?! —El hibrido tomó al lobo por el cuello haciendo uso de su fuerza incrementada por la furia. El lobo fijó sus orbes azules en él sin acobardarse.

—Se fueron, una luz pasó sobre mí hace tiempo. — Admitió Kôga a regañadientes, sin embargo se zafó del agarre de Inuyasha. —La recuperaré y ¡se irá conmigo! —con esa promesa emprendió una carrera hacia el oeste dejando una nube de polvo a su paso.

—¡Vamos! —Inuyasha gritó con fuerza a la exterminadora y el monje que acababan de alcanzarlo gracias al lapso de tiempo que el sarnoso les había obsequiado.

Iba a encontrar a Kagome y cuando eso ocurriera, Sesshômaru pagaría caro el haber osado arrebatársela.

/-/IxK/-/

Si alguien le preguntara a Kagome exactamente a qué momento extraño y vergonzoso de su vida (y vaya que había tenido bastantes) debía darle una medalla sin duda era al que ocurría en esos preciosos instantes.

No cualquier día iba en pelotas abrazada sobre la estola de Sesshômaru, si exactamente eso ocurría. El Gran Sesshômaru había roto su sostén y abandonado su uniforme nuevo sin la mínima consideración a su persona, le había gritado infinidad de insultos que hubieran hecho temblar al mismísimo Naraku pero la había ignorado completamente. En lugar de prestarle atención o cualquier otro mínimo gesto miró a Rin quien solo le sonrió con la inocencia de una chiquilla de ocho años abrazando su estola e invitándola a hacer lo mismo.

Y ahora se encontraban en el aire, mirando a los aldeanos como pequeñas hormigas mientras que Rin hablaba de las cosas que hacían a menudo y lo mucho que se divertirían de ahora en adelante, como si estar con el tempano de hielo que era el demonio fuera sacarse la lotería.

Ahora que lo pensaba, Sesshômaru la había secuestrado por deseo de Rin.

—¿Por qué yo? —preguntó de la nada haciendo que la pequeña posara sus dulces ojos en ella.

Sabiendo que los sentidos de su Señor estaba al pendiente de ellas le hizo una pequeña seña mientras decía:

—Rin quería una mamá, usted es muy buena —le sonrió cómplice —. Señorita Kagome, ¿no tiene frío?

El ceño de Sesshômaru se frunció ante las palabras, lo que faltaba ahora lo mandarían a buscar ropa para la humana y todo eso ocurría porque a Jaken se le había ocurrido desaparecer. Alguien iba a morir pronto.

Descendió en picada asustando a la sacerdotisa mientras que Rin reía alegremente, estaba acostumbrada a eso y le encantaba.

—No se muevan. —Ordenó fríamente, su plan era sencillo y no demoraría demasiado.  
Cuando la niña vio desaparecer al daiyoukai se giró hacia la miko con las mejillas rosas.  
—Quiero que me ayude a seducir al señor Sesshômaru. —Rin soltó de golpe haciendo enrojecer a Kagome, ¿había escuchado bien? —, ¿por favor?

Kagome balbuceo muchos _ah's_ sin sentido con la mirada fija en los ojos expectantes de la niña, Rin esperaba impaciente un "si". ¡Su plan estaba casi listo! Solo necesitaba a alguien lo suficientemente buena para ayudarla y esa persona sin lugar a dudas era Kagome.

—Usted lo hace con el señor Inuyasha, —siguió hablando ignorando que a la chica del futuro se le había detenido el corazón ante sus palabras, el latido empezó a imitar a una locomotora mientras que sus costillas dolían con cada respiración.

El cerebro de la sacerdotisa se negaba a mantener una idea coherente dentro de sus neuronas, casi las podía imaginar moviéndose con pancartas de protesta en una marcha en contra del maltrato de neuronas.

Sacudió su cabeza con fuerza para aclararse.

—¡Yo no lo hago! —Kagome lanzó un grito potente mientras se cubría sus manos, esa niña era todo menos el ser inocente que había creído en un principio.

La presencia de Sesshômaru se hizo notable por lo que las damas lanzaron un sonoro suspiro, la mayor con un tic nervioso que amenazaba con volverse crónico al imaginarse cosas raras con el mononoke y la niña y la segunda con clara insatisfacción.

El kimono que le fue entregado era de unos suaves colores rosados con flores de cerezo bordados en la fina tela, Sesshômaru bufó cuando los ojos marrones lo miraron sorprendidos.

Sin demora la sacerdotisa del futuro se vistió asombrandose de nuevo, pues el kimono le quedaba justo a la medida.  
—Gr...  
—Tu ropa no era adecuada —Sentenció el estoico demonio cortando su agradecimiento, esa "chica" no tenía nada que darle o bueno, tal vez solo regresarle su tan lejana paz mental.

El gritito que soltó Rin hizo que ambos adultos se volvieran a verla, en su mejilla había un pequeño corte poco profundo pero de donde brotaba unas cuantas gotas de sangre. Sesshômaru se acercó hasta ella manteniéndose a su altura.

—Perdón Señor Sesshômaru —murmuró la niña avergonzada de su descuido.

Las señales de alarma se dispararon en Kagome cuando lo vio inclinar el rostro en dirección de la mejilla infantil, la lengua del demonio borró el rastro del líquido carmín y la sacerdotisa juró que había algo altamente prohibido ahí.

—¡Pervertido! ¡Asaltacunas!— gritó a todo pulmón tras la espalda del daiyoukai provocando que este apretara la mandíbula. ¿Qué se creía esa humana insignificante?

Sin darle tiempo a objetar respuesta alguna Kagome intentó separarlos, pero sus piernas no estaban a la labor al no saber utilizar tales ropas por lo que cayó sobre Sesshômaru enrojeciendo rápidamente.

«Si las miradas mataran», pensó la chica cuando el oro en las orbes del demonio la taladraron.

—¡Maldito bastardo! —el rugido de Inuyasha irrumpió en el claro, sus ojos dorados se ampliaron al notar la escena ante él—,¡Kagome!

El monje Miroku abrió los ojos a más no poder, ¿cómo podían siquiera pensar en hacer "eso" delante de la niña?

«Kagome», Sango se sonrojó hasta la base de sus cabellos castaños «A pasado mucho tiempo con el monje», intentó convencerse a si misma.

—¡No es lo que creen!— gritó pero para su buena o mala suerte Inuyasha la ignoró centrando su atención en su medio hermano, quien mantenía una lucha titánica consigo mismo para no mostrar el desagrado que le producía la sensación de la sacerdotisa del futuro sobre él.

Sin nada de delicadeza la alzó por el obi dejándola a un lado, como si con eso bastara para salvar su ya casi nula dignidad. Rin se mantenía exactamente en el mismo lugar aún sorprendida mirando a los recién llegados, ¿qué había pasado?

Shippô se acercó a la pequeña mientras los adultos con sangre demoniaca ladraban su inconformidad, o mejor dicho Inuyasha lo hacía mientras que Sesshômaru mantenía su mente lejos de todo lamentando el instante en que aceptó los deseos de su protegida.

—¿Qué sucede? —le preguntó el pequeño con inseguridad.  
—Rin quería una mamá— explicó la niña con calma, después de la reacción que la chica del futuro había tenido no iba a arriesgarse a que alguien más descubriera su plan—, se la pedí al Señor Sesshômaru y me trajo una.  
—Pero...Kagome ya es mi mamá —habló mordiendose el labio ligeramente, lo que menos quería era hacer llorar a Rin y que Sesshômaru lo despellejara vivo—, no puede ser de los dos.  
—¿Por qué?

«Porque Inuyasha no es tu papá», quiso decir pero se contuvo, no quería admitir públicamente que miraba al medio demonio como una figura paterna, afortunadamente el grito del aludido cortó la pequeña conversación, ambos hermanos se enfrentaban con sus espadas y el medio demonio estaba empezando a perder el control, la imagen de Sesshômaru con Kagome no se borraba de sus pupilas haciendo que estas empezaran a formarse rojizas.

—¡Bastardo!— rugió con fuerza apretando la empuñadura de colmillo de Acero—, ¡Kagome es mía! ¿Entiendes? Que te quede muy claro que ni tú ni nadie la apartara de mi lado.

La colegiala se sonrojó rudamente al escucharlo incapaz de creer que eso fuera una declaración. Aunque, a decir verdad tampoco esperaba un "Te amo" o algo por el estilo, no sería su medio demonio el que hablara. Así que, burdamente traducido esto era la abierta declaración de sus sentimientos.

—Sandeces— esta vez Sesshômaru quitó sus ojos del medio demonio perro para ver a la miko un segundo, el suficiente para provocarle náuseas. ¿Su hermano era tan estúpido para creer que se fijaría en _esa _mujer?  
—Inuyasha espera. —Kagome se puso entre ambos hermanos dispuesta a aclarar el tan enredoso y comprometedor dilema—, Sesshômaru no intentó nada, me caí y...

Antes de que lo previera el mitad demonio enredó los brazos en su estrecha cintura, alzándola como una pluma.

«¿Firmarán la tarjeta de cargada pesó pluma?», pensó Kagome con burla, intentando que su malísima broma alejara los temblores de sus músculos al verse tan cerca de Inuyasha.

—¡Eres mía!  
—Inuyasha... —Kagome lo abrazó aprovechando su posición, no podía creer lo que los celos lograban en su mitad demonio, pero era malditamente adorable cuando se ponía así de posesivo.

El daiyoukai miró la escena completamente asqueado de los humanos, hasta que un pequeño toque en su mano lo hizo voltear en esa dirección. Rin sostenía su mano con algo de duda dedicándole una encantadora sonrisa, él apretó ligeramente la mano infantil cuidando que sus garras no la dañaran y después la soltó.

—La mamá de Rin es feliz — susurró ella con cariño mirando a la pareja que ahora estaba completamente sonrojada casi a tres metros de distancia el uno del otro.  
—Vámonos.

La pequeña asintió empezando a andar con paso alegre a pesar de que el contacto con su amo se había roto, tal vez el señor Jaken ahora podría volver ya que ella había seducido al demonio.

—Oye Kagome— Inuyasha empezó a hablar con sus mejillas rosas, ella no había mencionado nada acerca de su declaración (porque eso era su declaración y no pensaba repetirla)—, ¿qué paso con Sesshômaru?

«¡Será cabr...!» en la mente de la sacerdotisa un muy colorido vocabulario se hacía presente mientras taladraba con la mirada al que osaba dudar de ella.

—¡Siéntate!— Kagome gritó con todas sus fuerzas enterrando a Inuyasha en el suelo. Miró a Sango quien sabiendo lo que le pediría le sonrió tendiéndole a Kirara.

Ahora Kagome contaba tres días para preparar su declaración, pero no habría ningún demonio albino pervertido alrededor para cuando eso sucediera.

De ninguna jodida manera.

/-/IxK/-/

**Notas del autor: **Yo de nuevo, si llegaste hasta aquí es que no te mate con mi burdo intento de comedia por lo que te regalo una galleta (?).

Solo quería aclarar puntos importantes:

Cuando Kagome se pone incomoda por el tema de la ropa interior es porque explicarle que no puede tener un sostén por no tener pechos la llevaría a una clase intensa de biología y la típica _charla_, algo poco conveniente cuando está semidesnuda con Sesshômaru dispuesto a cualquier cosa ante una cosa mal dicha.

¿Se nota que odio un poco el SessxKag? Espero que nadie se sienta herido/a ante eso, es solo que no lo veo como algo _posible_ por el carácter de ambos personajes. ¡Lo siento!

Tercero, Rin no quiere seducir_ literalmente_ a Sesshô, la pequeña conserva su inocencia y cree que tomarse la mano es seducir. Y aunque no hago mención de esto es importante aclarar que fue Jaken quien le metió la idea de que cambiara su comportamiento, pero él se refería a que ella se comportara como Kagome (o sea, que le gritara a Sessho como lo hace Kagome con Inuyasha), pero Rin malentendió todo diciendo que lo seduciría y patitas para que las quiero (?) No creo que el demonio de blanco se tome a bien que le metan esas ideas a la pequeña.

Espero que se haya cumplido el reto y que el OoC no sea tanto, intente (¡de verdad!) que no quedara tan… cutre.

Nos vemos el sábado con "Guardián"

Besos.

_M.J._


End file.
